


Drabbles: Tony and Peter

by eroticincubi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Daddy's little girl, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Near Death Experience, Office Sex, Party crashes, Peter being all kinds of cute, Sex, Sexy Times, Tony loves to scare Peter, Vacation, girly bits, ironspider family, mlp, pink ponies, playful banter, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles revolved around the relationship of Tony Stark and Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot(s), any known characters mention belong to Marvel... and Disney, unless specified otherwise. This is Peter's POV of how they meet. By the way, these drabbles are not tied to "Opportunity" or "The Way You Look Tonight".

I don’t exactly remember when the first time was, but for some reason it always feels like the first time. It’s been that way exactly a year after my internship at Stark Industries. I had gotten the job through Dr. Connors actually; it seems that he and Mr. Stark are old associates or something and the job didn’t really require much field work or construction, just desk work. From what I had understood when Doc Connors mentioned it to me, it was only supposed to be a summer job. Simple calculations to be exact, something that it seemed a man like Tony Stark needed in his company. To be honest, I didn’t think he noticed, but he does. He’s like God; he knows everything that goes on in his building.  
  
When it happened I didn’t realize how late it was and he offered to drive me home. Me, the college intern to be taken home by one of the richest men in, I would think, the world! I politely declined, it was really nice of him to offer but I couldn’t impose. He stared at me.  
  
“You’ve got a nice mouth,” he said with a very charming smile that did something to me and I couldn’t help but blush.  
  
“Erm,” I said feeling my face getting hot, “Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Tell me, how far do you live from here—“ he gestured at me for me to say my name.  
  
“Peter, sir,” I said and lowered my eyes, his stare was intense, “Peter Parker.”  
  
“Peter,” he nods and wore a friendly smile, but his eyes… there was something in them that I couldn’t place.  
  
I had told him where I lived and his eyebrows shot up, “That’s a pretty long ways off from here, how do you plan on getting back all by yourself? Do you have a car?”  
  
I blushed again and I suddenly felt so juvenile, “No, a bicycle,”  
  
“A bicycle!” he sounded very amused he even chuckled, “Oh come on Peter there’s nothing to be ashamed about.” His hand was placed gently on my shoulder and when I looked up he seemed closer than ever. His eyes were so brown; Tony Stark was a very attractive man.  
  
I can’t remember what happened after that all I knew was that his lips were on mine and I didn’t mind it at all.

...


	2. In the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Office. Sex.

"You did something to me," Peter said in a breathless tone and pinned the older man against the wall behind the large oak desk, "something subliminal; I don't know what, but you did." he accused staring deeply into Tony's eyes, "Hah," Peter chuckled as a dangerous flash seemed to gleam across the eyes of the other man who by far had said nothing to confirm or deny that he did something to reduce the amazing Spider-Man into this possessed, sexual creature.  
  
"Get off me Parker," Tony growled, if there was one thing people were not allowed to do to Tony Stark, it was to tie him down; lover or otherwise.  
  
"Or what?" Peter challenged then as soon as the words were out of his mouth he shot two white sticky webbings from his wrists one on either side of Tony's hands. The fingers coated in thick pearl colored webbing.  
  
"This stuff is gross," Tony remarked with a frown, his nose wrinkled with disgust as he tried to wiggle his fingers but to no avail.  
  
"That's all you've got to say?" Peter looked amused now and then leaned forward, his lips hovering over Tony's then he continued to speak, "I bet I can get you to say all sorts of naughty things..." capturing the other's lips, Peter began to unbutton and remove any hint of clothing away from his captive given he couldn't completely discard the cloths for he had the other trapped by the webbings, so Peter allowed let the clothes to hang. It didn't really matter so long as Peter could touch the hotness of the skin and the coolness of the arc reactor. Its pale blue glow shone between them.  
  
Peter slowly pulled away to have a look as well as a touch. One long thin finger traced half a circle on the left side of the reactor, it's cold metal sent goosebumps all over him, a sensual tingle he had yet to feel with Tony since they had begun their little-- whatever you want to call it-- let's say _affair_.  
  
"I think I know how you make me get down on my knees Tony," he whispered and bit his lower lip in front of him, "you hypnotized me." there came that slow teasing adorable smile Tony loved seeing on Peter's face. Damn. The kid was a fast learner. But this restriction thing _sucks_!  
  
"With my eyes?" Tony asked looking confused, Peter continued to smile and shook his head, his hand reaching for the still trapped cock in those $500 slacks, "Your cock."  
  
Tony closed his eyes and moaned, his head lolled and rested on the bicep of his left arm, his breathing coming in soft smooth pants while Peter continued to rub him to erection. Peter hastily removed the slacks along with the boxers to pool at Tony's still shoed feet. In the office? Dirty boy.  
  
Before Tony could even mention it, Peter had already begun to strip off his own clothing, those amazing blue eyes of his never once left the others. Then that incredible body was staring right in front of him. In his fucking office! Peter walked forward kissed him once more and lowered himself onto his knees to suck on his cock.  
  
The enveloping warmth that greeted him caused his hips to roll forward lazily, Peter had to hold him down and looked up, his head shook and his mouth hummed that Tony should not be moving at all right now. Tony however, glared down at Peter, who popped him carefully out of his mouth; that impish little smile reappeared on his face again.  
  
"Want to fuck me now, Tony? I bet you do."  
  
"Lube, left drawer." was all he said, his glare never faded. Peter obediently walked over; his ass exposed and looked perfect for a good spanking. Tony would get him after this that was a promise. The young man returned now uncapping the tube and coated his fingers then rubbed them into his palms; one hand stroked and pumped the cock, while the other coated his own tight hole.  
  
It was after this that Peter surprised him; it seemed now a day the younger man was full of surprises. Peter placed on foot on the wall behind Tony, as did the other so it looked like he was squatting right in front of him without so much as a look that he was about to fall on his back. His hands now slipped behind the small gaps over Tony's arms and rested flat against the wall as well. In this pose Peter looked more like his spider counterpart, limber lad.  
  
They were face to face when Peter lowered himself over Tony's cock, the thick head pressed slowly in, breaching the tight pucker sucking him in deeply. Peter moaned in satisfaction of being filled and began to rock his hips. Slowly at first pausing every now and then from the sharp bite of the pain then he began to pump faster and harder until Peter was moaning loudly and tosses his head back. Tony now rocked his hips in time with Peter's downward thrust making Peter cry out his name.  
  
"Mr. Stark?" came the voice from his receptionist, "Are you alr-- _aaaaaaiiiiieeee_!" she had started to open the door when Peter looked over his shoulder, raised one arm and shot a wad of webbing against the hard wood door. The girl shrieked when the door slammed with such force.  
  
At this angle Tony was able to brush that sweet spot inside Peter that made him sing with satisfied moans and babbles. Soon after he came between their bodies some splattered on their lower abdomen and chest, Tony wasn't that far himself.  
  
Peter curled his arms around Tony's shoulders, his thighs pressed against the hips. Taking deep breaths he looked up kissing Tony's parted pink lips, "I'd do anything for you, I hope you know?" was all he said and climbed slowly off to prevent from further injuring the both of them.  
  
"Yeah," Tony grumbled once he was free from his restraints and watched Peter getting dressed, "I know."

…


	3. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony convinces Peter to go on vaycay with him.

"Let's get away for a week. We can go to South America and lay low... or at least you can lay low and I'll stay on top," Tony said, giving Peter a sneaky smile, to which Peter had to agree, it was a tempting offer.

"We can't, or at least I can't," the young man sighed in defeat. He had suddenly heard his uncle Ben whispering in his ear, _'With great power... comes great responsibility...'_

"Why not?" Tony pouted, Peter loved when the older man pouted he looked absolutely adorable and wanted to nibble on that lower lip.

"I'm duty bound to the city, I can't go anywhere, and you know that. Thanks for the offer though, it was sweet of you," Peter gave his boyfriend a sad smile then proceeded to get back to work.

"Since when?" Tony asked sounding angry. Oh shit. "Since when do you owe anybody anything? Well you did owe me that BJ this morning… but that’s beside the point! Parker, you do enough saving to last you a lifetime; you deserve at least a day for yourself! Or in this case a week!"

Peter winces at Tony's tone of voice and he did have a point, Peter should take some time to himself, the trouble was of course, his conscience.

"I mean you risk your life all the time, practically bending over backwards for the people of New York and how do they pay you?"

"They don't or I'd be richer than you,"

"Oh ha, ha, ha smart guy, not what I meant."

Peter offered the other man a cheeky grin, Tony only rolled his eyes then continued, "They slander your name in the papers, make you seem like a crazy guy swinging around in your pajamas--which you are by the way--and they'd crucify you if they ever caught you!"

Peter frowned, "When you put it like that..."

"They need to appreciate you the way I do. Well not exactly the way I do or we'll have problems. The city of New York vs Iron Man? We both know how _that_ will turn out."

Peter had to laugh and it made Tony genuinely smile at him, "There's my happy Cottontail, come on, let's pack a bag for you. Though all you really need is a toothbrush because I can get you anything you need."

“So when do we leave?”  
…


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple misunderstanding... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something with just dialogue, I thought it was a good idea at the time, though it might not be everyone's cup of tea. Oh well. Enjoy anyway. :)

“I didn’t know you wear glasses,”  
  
“I used to, I don’t really need them unless I need to look at things on a microscopic level.”  
  
“And why may I ask are you doing _that_ in bed?”  
  
“Because _dear_ , you were hogging all the space in the workshop this afternoon and I needed somewhere quiet to do my work.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, _darling_ , I’m troubleshooting your suit before you can test drive it.”  
  
“Thanks for your concern _sweetheart_ , but since when have you ever troubleshooted anything before testing it?”

“Not the point.”  
  
“That’s totally the point!”  
  
“Ugh. Hey, put those freaky but brilliant web shooters of yours away…”  
  
“We’re not done talking about this.”

“I can think of other things than work while in bed.”

“You _always_ think of other things than work while in bed.”  
  
“And I’m so good at it, aren’t I? Admit it.”  
  
“Tony, quit distracting me with sex.”  
  
“Now what?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Peter?”  
  
“…”  
  
“I can’t read minds babe, what is it?”  
  
“Why do you always do that?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Act like you don’t care about yourself?”  
  
“Huh? Peter what are you getting—“  
  
“You always throw caution to the wind when it comes to your own safety, but when it’s someone else you go into protective mode.”

“…”  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m usually more hands on and getting things done. That’s how I’ve always been because it’s only been me. I’ve never done this before, the relationship thing. I’ve fucked up a lot of things in my life I just don’t want to do it to someone I lo— _mmmph_!”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“Sexy times now?”  
  
“Tony, did you just say all of that because you know that’s what I wanted to hear so then after we can have sex?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Unbelievable!”  
  
“Peter? Cottontail? Where are you going? Hey! Oh come on! I _did_ mean it! I mean I do! I do mean it! Peter! I’m on my hands and knees here! HEY! No! Don’t you dare put that suit on! Peter! Aw shit…”

“Catch me if you can old man.”  
  
“I’ve created a monster.”

…


	5. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter crash a benefit party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this while re-watching IM1, it's the scene where Tony crashes the benefit/charity party Obadiah Stane was hosting in Tony's name. My goal was to write this scene with Tony and Peter in a private semi-relationship and crashing the party. Since this story is AU anyway, the party is in New York and not Los Angeles. Special guest also introduces Eddie Brock taking pictures for the Daily Bugle.

“Peter, what are you doing later tonight?”  
  
Peter touched the flat screen speaker phone which showed a picture of Tony, Peter smiled softly.  
  
“Apart from working on both the new spacesuit and the deep sea design I thought about getting some fresh air later tonight, Boss.” Peter leaned forward hovering over the chip he was placing together before he downloaded the program on it.  
  
“Oh,” Tony sound just a little disappointed, “you’ve got plans without me? I don’t like it when you have plans without me.”  
  
Peter’s smile widened into a grin, “Why? Did you want to take me out tonight?”  
  
“As a matter of fact I do. Wear the best suit I got you and meet me upstairs in half an hour.”  
  
His smile faded, was he serious? No way.  
  
“You’re serious? You’re taking me out? Like a date?” he tried not to sound too hopeful.  
  
“Well you are my new protégé after all and damn it I should get to splurge and show you off to the world. Especially at one of my fundraising parties which by the way I did not receive an invite for.”  
  
“Oh I see, you want to crash your own party.” Peter snorts and slightly shook his head.  
  
“Are you making fun of me Parker?” Tony sounded serious; Peter could only imagine the other man glaring at him.  
  
“I wouldn’t dare!” Peter quickly said though the amusement on his face did not fade, “I’d sooner bite my own tongue then to make fun of you.”

“Hey watch it, I just happened to like that tongue,” Tony’s teasing voice came back again, “I like sucking on it, I like tasting it, I like biting it. I like it when it licks my--”  
  
“So, half an hour?” Peter asked changing the subject before they became too involved into their conversation.  
  
“Yeah. Remember, best suit,” with that Tony hung up, Peter’s skin broke out in tiny goose bumps, and he could only imagine what Tony had in store for them that very evening.  
  
Peter turned off the speaker phone and sat everything aside for him to work on most likely tomorrow after classes, he then got ready and off they went into the limo. Once they reached the large amphitheater there were cameras flashing off and reporters from various organizations, magazines and including newspapers were trying to get a word in or two for a short discussion. When they both walked in, people began approaching them like moths to a large flame. Tony introduced Peter and Peter shook hands while the young man politely introduced himself as well. Then they started going into deep conversations about all sorts of new technology such as nanotechnology and Tony’s latest idea investing time and money into the arc reactor.  
  
Later on as the pair managed to swat off the crowds, Tony’s attention caught the beautiful backside of a woman in a blue dress; her strawberry blond hair was slightly curled down from its elegant hairstyle of pins and clips, Peter followed Tony’s gaze and slightly smirked, “Go ahead,” Tony looked at him as if to ask, “ _what are you talking about_ ,” Peter only shrugged, “She’s very beautiful, go ahead.”  
  
The older man blinked at his companion then headed over to Pepper; once the older adults began speaking to one another, Peter asked the bar tender for a cherry coke and waited patiently.  
  
“So, what’s it like working with Tony Stark? Is he all that’s cracked up to be like people say he is?”  
  
Peter turned toward the voice, his eyes widened as he saw Eddie Brock smiling at him, his camera hung securely around his neck.  
  
“Eddie!” Peter greeted his old co-worker with a friendly handshake, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“What’s it look like? Since you split from the Bugle, Jameson has me on overtime,” the blond grinned as Peter took a sip of his soda, “You look good, distinguished.”  
  
Peter snorted almost spitting his drink and covered his mouth with a hand, “Well thank you and to answer your earlier question--although I hope this is off the books--he is very brilliant despite what the media is saying about him now.”  
  
“You get to work closely with him? What are you working on now?”  
  
“Sometimes, though as of late he’s been occupied on a new project which I am not allowed to talk about,” Peter said politely, his boyish smile caused Eddie to chuckle and ask him another question.  
  
“What about women, eh? Does he take lots of supermodels back to his place? You get any numbers?”  
  
Peter frowned and faintly glares at Eddie, “No, besides it’s none of my business what my Boss does on his free time.”  
  
The idea of Tony with anyone that wasn’t him made his stomach do flip flops. Pepper didn’t count, Pepper was around way before Peter was in the picture and he knew that she meant a great deal to Tony. Looking up and over to the dance floor, although they seemed deep in exchange, Tony was looking over at Peter past Pepper’s shoulder; he looked a little upset. When he and Peter made eye contact Peter felt a tingling burst spread across his chest, down his arms, up his neck, over his face and down his body.  
  
“Uh ‘scuse me Eddie I’ll be right back I uh, need some fresh air.” Peter took his coke with him and headed outside toward the open balcony, he could still feel Tony’s eyes on him.  
  
“Sure Pete, it was nice seeing you again!” Eddie called after the retreating form then noticed Stark watching Peter’s move. He then noticed how the older man left the beautiful woman he was dancing with to go after Peter; this of course made Brock suspicious.

... 


	6. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Mark 42 flew Tony to North Carolina... Peter followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR IM3!!! Do NOT read unless you already saw the movie. You've been warned.

Tony thought he was going to die; at least he was out of his suit and could see what damage the Mark 42 suit had so repairs could be made.  
  
 _THUNK!_  
  
Turning around, the Iron Spider stood right behind him, large white eyes stared blankly until the suit began to break apart. Tony’s playboy smile faded when he saw the look on Peter’s face. He didn’t even know the young man could look that angry.  
  
SMACK!

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNG?!” Peter yelled after punching Tony in the face.  
  
Tony fell back and landed hard against the cold snow, great even _more_ blood was now coating his tongue.

“Obviously I wasn’t,” Tony groaned and began to get up, though apparently Peter didn’t think this was punishment enough. He was instantly on Tony and was punching him again! Though not the face, thank God.  
  
“Stupid!” he kept yelling something between each punch, “Idiot, arrogant, fucking, _asshole_!”  
  
“Ah! Whoa! Hey! Are you done?!”

Peter finally stopped and looked down at him panting hard. Tony unshielded his eyes to see that Peter was no longer angry but on the verge of tears. That’s when it happened, Peter leaned down and crushed Tony’s lips with his own, kissing him like he needed to breathe.

“God, I fucking hate you, why do you keep doing this to me?” he whispered between their lips and kissed him again, “I thought I lost you back there—“

“Yeah, you and me both kiddo,”  
  
“Don’t call me “kiddo” at a time like this.”

...


	7. Girly Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my writer phone app, pretty effing convenient if I do say so myself. ;)

"I don't believe this..." Tony Stark had seen a lot of fucked up things in his days... half of which he participated in; but this one took the cake, "what the _hell_ were you two thinking?"

He addressed this question to a young female brunette as well as Johnny Storm. The brunette in question was currently biting her lips between her teeth while covering up her rather gifted looking chest with her arms. D cups by the looks of things but that was besides the point and her cheeks were flushed an impressive pink.

"Tony, it's not his fault--!" the girl was now looking at Tony with wide almond shaped brown eyes and long dark lashes... hmm...

"Well of course it isn't his fault," Tony smirked charmingly then drops the act, "it's _both_ of your faults!" Tony could feel the rage building up inside himself which was very rare. After all, he was usually the calm one saying, _'Boys will be boys...'_ but not this time. Not when it came to _his_ boyfriend. Or was the brunette his _girlfriend_ now? Oh God this was way too weird... though this was a rare opportunity...

Johnny winces at being chastised by Tony, "Jeeze man lighten up, it could have been--"

"Storm, I've just had enough of you right now and I swear to whatever God is out there I'll invent something that keeps your flame off." Tony snapped which actually made Johnny stop in his tracks.

"Okay... okay..."

"And as for you Peter," now he turned his attention to the girl who looks up at him nervously, "I have no idea what I'm going to do with you."

"Heh, I can think of a few th--" Johnny started until both Peter and Tony glared at the Human Torch, Johnny stopped once again.

"For one thing, I need to talk to Dick about this ray of his. Obviously there's a malfunction between the small intake valve and the large one, for some reason they're not synchronizing as they should be." Tony spoke mostly out loud to himself.

"So what do we do now?" Peter asked enquiringly though nervously not knowing what mood Tony was in now.

"Just sit there a look pretty Cottontail, Daddy's got this." He said with a smile and wink while walking to his super computer and began setting up calculations to reverse Peter's current state.

Johnny chuckled at the exchange until Peter gave him another death glare and it was a glare Johnny was all too familiar with.

...


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not a fan of horror movies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I started following ironspidery on Tumblr and looking back on a few entries I found a prompt where Tony and Peter are watching a horror movie and Peter's totally scared while burying his face in Tony's shoulder. My mind was simmering all day and this is what came out. Enjoy.

In spite of all the real life gore he has seen since becoming Spider Man, Peter still hated horror movies. And it wasn't those new ones or even remakes from movies like 30 years ago... it had in fact been those late night raunchy slasher films from the early to late eighties that made him squirm in his seat. Tony thought it was hilarious.

"Peter, it's just colored corn starch, hours upon hours of make up and Hollywood magic. There's nothing to be scared of!"

Peter had said nothing but continued to bury his face into Tony's arm with his eyes shut tight while they continued to watch Hellraiser.

Tony laughed at some point during the movie and pointed to the wide screen with a mouthful of popcorn, "Now THAT," he said then swallowed, "is what I call special effects!" Just as Frank Cotton said in a creepy oily voice while in his Larry skin suit, _"...And Jesus wept!"_

"God I miss the eighties." He lightly shook his head and sighs in reminiscence of his young adulthood.

Peter peeks up at Tony from his hold glaring daggers at his boyfriend, Tony took notice of said glare and looks at him innocently, "What's the matter Cottontail? Not having any fun?"

" _This_ is your idea of fun?" 

"Scaring you half to death? Hell yes this is fun!"

Tony felt a smile against his arm, "I can think of better things..."

Just as Tony was about to ask what sort of things did he feel Peter's hand drift across his lap.

"Oh?" Tony smirks, his attention no longer on the movie, "If this is your way of protesting then I guess I can--"

He was cut short by Peter kissing him into silence while he nimbly slid himself onto Tony's lap, his back now faced the television, _'Such a clever boy.'_ Tony thought as his hands rested on Peter's hips and his eyes now closed while enjoying their kiss.

...


	9. Daddy's little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Antonia May Stark, Tony was all thumbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had started out as a fic then it was abandoned, besides it works better as a drabble anyway. I guess this can be an AU sequel to chapter 7: Girly bits.

“Peter, you’ve got to talk to her,” Tony said in a nervous tone after walking into the workshop to find Peter fixing up his iron spider suit, there was a loose screw in one of the boots, “she is being completely unreasonable!”  
  
“Well she is your daughter Tony,” Peter answered without looking up, he knew when it came to Antonia May Stark, Tony was all thumbs, “she had to get her negotiation skills from somewhere.”  
  
“She wants me to _make_ her a pony,” Tony glared at his companion not liking how Peter seemed to be so smug at the situation, “not just buy her one. She wants me to _biologically_ design it so that it has a bubble gum pink coat. Bubble gum pink, Peter! And she wants to name it Twilight Sparkle!”  
  
“Pinkie Pie.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The pink one is called ‘Pinkie Pie’ the purple one is called ‘Twilight Sparkle’.”  
  
“WHATEVER! Point is I _can’t_ just build a pony from the ground up. That’s impossible! When she finds out she’s gonna be so mad. Or worst she’s gonna cry. Oh God I’m fucked…” Tony covers his eyes in his hands.

The wrench that was in Peter’s hand at the time, dropped and it rose to cover over his mouth while trying his best not to laugh. After all, a freaked out Tony Stark was nothing to laugh about… some of the time.  
  
“Parker this is NOT a game, she’s serious this time. She gave me those puppy dog eyes again.” He shivered and looked ashamed.  
  
“You do realize that this is your fault?” Peter mused and dropped his hand to pick up the wench again, “You spoil her way too much.”  
  
“Well she is my miracle child, I have the right to spoil her,” was his retort.  
  
Peter snorted and gave him a playful glare, “She’s my miracle baby too I’m the one that carried her around three fourths of the year,”  
  
“Here we go with that again.” Tony had thrown up his hands.  
  
“Fine, but the next time something like this happens you take charge, I’m done cleaning up your messes Tony.” Peter was getting agitated, after all Antonia needed to learn that she couldn’t have everything and it didn’t help that Tony contradicted that.  
  
“Peter!” Tony looked astonished at his usually soft spoken hubby while Peter washed his oil stained hands over the sink, Peter was muttering and cursing Tony’s name in hushed tones. _“Ooh I should make it up to him… haven’t heard him call me that before either. Ouch he must really be pissed off,”_ Tony thought wincing when he overheard Peter call him a particular name.  
  
“Can’t even face a little girl, that coward… grumble grumble… his damn fault… spoiling her rotten… clean up his mess.” He placed the towel over the sink glaring at him as he passed to exit the room, “Bastard,”  
  
Tony’s ego deflated as he watched Peter’s back walking away from him.

...


	10. Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Girly Bits' part 2, as requested by V-bird. :3 
> 
>  
> 
> _'OMG. I Would LOOOOOVE to see a drabble, where Peter/penny learns the joy of being a woman. Courtesy of Ladies Man Tony Stark. ^_^ :D :P It'd be hot. ;p'_

Tony figured out a way to make Peter a man again but watching Peter squirm in his girl form was just way too entertaining. That will teach him not to touch things that do not belong to him. Until of course Tony was met face to face with a spunky red headed girl named Mary Jane Watson. Peter would go on for hours about this girl and for a while Tony had gotten a little jealous but Peter had assured him that MJ was only his best friend and that was all. So it wasn't a total surprise when she showed up at the door with a duffle bag full of girly stuff.

"Sorry Miss, we're not going to be buying any AVON in this house. Not now and not ever."

"I'm actually here to see Peter Parker." The red head answered coolly while flashing Tony a wicked grin.

"Oh my God MJ I'm so glad you're here!" Came the unmistakable squeak of Peter's female voice when he, actually _she_ , pulled the red head into the house by the wrist and dragged her into the room Peter barricaded himself into. Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the dramatics that was his boyfriend. Girlfriend. Person. Whatever.

Peter honestly didn’t seem to mind it last night either, in fact Tony was all the more willing to show Peter just how awesome being a woman could be especially in the pleasure department. Peter at first would just scrunch up her cute little nose and shake her head while saying, “No, no, _no_! I am _not_ doing that!” Peter changed her tune the moment Tony showed her just how wrong she was. Those ‘No, no, no’s’ soon became ‘yes, yes, yes’s!’ and ‘more, more, more’s!’

Tony tried suppressing a devious grin between his teeth when the door to Peter’s bedroom opened and MJ came out looking so proud of herself, “Introducing, Penny Parker!” she made an arm gesture at the girl who wore a red halter top sundress with a matching red ribbon in her hair, the long brunette mane was lightly curled at the end and she wore a pair of black mary jane shoes.

Tony blinked for a moment as though he couldn’t believe his eyes, he simply stared and didn’t even noticed his mouth had dropped open until Peter or “Penny” gave him a funny look.

"Uh Tony you got a little somethin' right here,” she pointed to her own chi n until she waved a hand at Tony’s face, “Hey! Do you need a bib?"

“I told you, that dress does it all the time,” MJ smirked and hooks her arm with Peter’s, dragging her out the door, “We’re going shopping! Penny needs more clothes than your dress shirt Tony, don’t wait up!”

“I think we broke his brain…” Peter murmurs and closes the door behind them.

Tony didn’t snap out of it until he heard MJ’s echoing reply, “ _…going shopping…shopping…shopping…_ ” Shopping?! There will be more dresses and shoes and… underwear. Swim suits! Oh God yes! Lingerie... “Hey girls! Wait up!” and dashes out the door after them.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Peter's dress](http://productshots0.modcloth.net/productshots/0118/2063/3b0575375ee11d298cb8616e3a25540a.jpg?1345239304). :)


End file.
